Bisphenol A (BPA) is used in some thermally sensitive paper products such as cash-register receipts, shipping labels and lottery tickets. Thermal paper typically includes a base sheet and a thermally responsive coating with color forming chemicals that when heated produce color. BPA is often used as a color developer in the thermally responsive coating.